


I AM NOT

by applejwoos (kenmarcadeblues), Jbg300102



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Comic, Dark, Fan Comics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, dystopic, inspired by the skzverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmarcadeblues/pseuds/applejwoos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbg300102/pseuds/Jbg300102
Summary: After the brainwashing system was developed some decades ago, Korea had changed its politics and is now on its way to the top. It all could happen thanks to gene manipulation, with which they experiment still until today.In between this world gone mad, there’s a group of teenagers fighting for freedom, justice, a better world. These 9 boys call themselves Stray Kids and THEY ARE…Nine or none- fighting against everyone between their goals.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> This account has existed for who knows how long but this is the first work here- it's not my own work, but 3 people who are with us don't have an AO3 account so thank you ki ;)))
> 
> We are still figuring out a schedule and where to crosspost it, right now you can find all the chapters and extras on the Stray Kids Amino though; you can find the I AM series in the official wiki
> 
> I am not a very good artist so I advise you to not take the drawings that seriously- I'd rather you read the stories because the writing is amazing :)) the drawings will get better with time, too, though.
> 
> So a huuuuuge thanks to maggie, ki, yun and cakey for creazing this AU with me <3
> 
> After the guide and the prologues every comic chapter will have an additional story chapter to help understand the story, so don't mind the word count; it's mostly pictures.

they say all people are born different, but why does it feel like we're all the same?  


Us, brainwashed into the same system

they expect perfection

it wasn't until I saw my reflection that's when I woke up and realized

the truth had been hidden away from me

a sign

an omen

_ a glitch _

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. minho’s escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: this story chapter corresponds with the previous comic chapter! 
> 
> also quick disclaimer: each story part is written by 3-4 people, so they’re not the most cohesive things ever! this is an experiment in teamwork for myself and the other writers (cakey, maggie, and yun). if it annoys you, don’t read; this is how we’re doing things for the time being. other than that, i hope y’all enjoy the writing!

_A bright light just in front of me. Is it heaven or hell? Is it the end or a new beginning? Still, it gives me a feeling of comfort. I have a strong desire to touch it, so I'm trying to run towards it. But the more I try, the more the distance between us grows. What kind of nightmare is this?_

 

_At once the ground under my feet vanishes and I start falling into the darkness. I want to scream, but my voice has disappeared._

_After a while, when I realize that this must be some kind of black hole with no bottom, I start thinking about my life. In this timeless space all my memories seem so unreal, as if they were scenes from a movie. Is this really me? Did all that really happen? Do I even exist? Questions in my head like thousand echos._

 

 

 

Suddenly a blaring alarm overwhelmed my ears, seemingly powerful enough to engulf the whole building. The next thing I knew, the electronic blindfold over my eyes and each cuff that had been around my arms and legs clicked open and shrank away into the chair. At first I was stunned by an unexpected light; after adjusting to the brightness I discovered a small window above my head that naturally illuminated the small, dark concrete room.

 

I got up from the chair slowly, as if in a dream.

 

_Was this really happening? Maybe it was all in my head? Maybe I’d died and this was my afterlife?_

 

Even if that was the case, I didn't see the point of staying inside the room. No government workers were in here with me and the door was slightly ajar. It beckoned me out into a strangely vacant hallway.

 

The alarm was even louder now. I rubbed at my newly freed wrists and wondered what the hell could be going on.

 

I placed my hand against the wall, leaning on it in confusion. What was this place? I hadn’t seen anything when I was taken down here, considering I couldn’t see a damn thing while blindfolded.

 

My feet were cold against the ground as I began to walk. There was pure white everywhere and it reminded me of a mental institution. The annoying alarm was starting to give me a headache.

 

My legs were shaky and sore as I went further down the hallway. Still, there was no-one, unlike when I first got there—the place had been overcrowded with guards that I couldn’t see, but could hear.

 

Once I snapped out of my daze, I began to realise what this was: my chance to escape. There was no way I was staying here any longer, this was my chance to get out of here. For good.

 

My instincts kicked in, telling me to run—so I ran. There was no going back now.

 

I saw a few guards, run past me and tensed. They didn’t see me, thankfully.

 

Once it fell silent, well, as silent as it can get with a blaring alarm going off.

 

I pushed myself to run again despite my legs hurting.

 

“Have to get out of here,” I told myself, pushing myself to go faster. I made it out of the building, seeing nothing but the grey skies and desert-like land. I couldn’t stop there though, so I ran once more. I saw the exit that was glowing red, words on the border of the electronic door.

 

I slowed down once in front of it, reading the words: ‘Access Denied - Out of Order - Lockdown.’ My face turned into a scowl as I walked closer and looked around it. I punched the door in anger...but didn’t expect it to actually open.

 

The door creaked open and I was shown the world outside of the wall. A wasteland. _Could I do this? Would my survival skills I had help me out here? What would Jae-Eun think, feel about me if I did this?_

 

No, I had to do this. She doesn’t love me and she’ll be cared for by everyone else in the city; she’s in the top, after all.

 

With these thoughts in my mind, I jumped.

 

The ground was harder than I anticipated. The first thing I realized was that I needed to get better clothes; there was no way that I could live out here in just a thin, white gown.

 

Something caught my eye: I saw another figure jumping down from in the distance, only making out their outline.

 

This was now my chance to restart my life.


	4. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felix's escape- comic
> 
> IM SO SORRY FOR THE FORMATTING I CANNOT DO THAT WITH AO3
> 
> for a better reading experience, you can read the chapters on webtoon:  
> https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/i-am-not-stray-kids/list?title_no=287756

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/de627b389670b7a0f77dfa7a3b988eea/tumblr_pu4uh6yGWI1y0bijco1_1280.jpg)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/823252787a74dd227ef48c3ee9270d94/tumblr_pu4uh6yGWI1y0bijco2_1280.jpg)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/dd56268e3709ac4595dac86c66992ecc/tumblr_pu4uh6yGWI1y0bijco4_1280.jpg)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/7d3a288627ec649282f016adc979f1c9/tumblr_pu4uh6yGWI1y0bijco5_1280.jpg)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/6dc6b2c8eb9341f3cf5e7d697d2e9fbc/tumblr_pu4uh6yGWI1y0bijco7_1280.jpg)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/8f135ff9045aabffdf92f835aee05bf6/tumblr_pu4uh6yGWI1y0bijco6_1280.jpg)  


[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/dc82596c585c790294a92709f88051a9/tumblr_pu4uh6yGWI1y0bijco8_1280.jpg)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/f3bf9982501c7fdbf05af1ade39f63b3/tumblr_pu4uh6yGWI1y0bijco10_1280.jpg)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/89a7f9c12725589d7dae073f2f217d01/tumblr_pu4uh6yGWI1y0bijco9_1280.jpg)  


[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/50405c1c6fe608a4d1952bac10603b4c/tumblr_pu4uwtqRfk1y0bijco2_1280.jpg)

 [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/72ff6324d6c0a995ef6288a3dc034b06/tumblr_pu4uwtqRfk1y0bijco5_1280.jpg)

 [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3dd3b9e7a9e8d0c1d09aac30bafacc3f/tumblr_pu4uwtqRfk1y0bijco4_1280.jpg)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/cabc36fa32ab1a7676085d053b03f407/tumblr_pu4uwtqRfk1y0bijco3_1280.jpg)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/6672f97ce14503e1d79f84d9863f472b/tumblr_pu4uwtqRfk1y0bijco8_1280.jpg)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e9d9525c437688ffa0c7e24fc167bcf0/tumblr_pu4uwtqRfk1y0bijco7_1280.jpg)


	5. felix’s flight

"Yongbok! Yongbok!" a soft female voice calls.

 

"What is that voice? Where am I?" Confused Felix looks around, just to find himself seated on grass surrounded by a glass cage.

 

The sun hanging from the ceiling and flying over his head as small as a toy that he tries to reach with his tiny fingers.

 

Suddenly he hears a laugh: " ————, isn't he the most beautiful baby in the world?" Again, this soft female voice.

 

"Who is there?!" he calls while getting up and looking around him. Getting closer to one of the glass walls, he believes to see a silhouette.

 

Two creatures standing close to each other holding hands and looking down into a little bed.

 

"That's our little Yongbok."

 

In that very moment as he touches the glass with this hand, the woman looks up right into his shining green eyes, with a gaze full of love as well as fear.

 

"Mom?" The glass cracked. "Mom!"

 

Tears flowing on both sides, Felix hits the wall trying to break through it.

 

The flying sun falls to the ground, the room gets dark, as the image in front of him fades. "Noo!"

 

Sitting in the dark, after a while he hears more voices talking:

 

"Felix! Lee Felix!" a male voice insists, "It has to be Felix. We can't risk him remembering. Yongbok is over.”

 

"But Felix is quite an unusual name..."

 

"He is different. An anomaly. How many Australian kids have you seen in your life?"

 

"Just him. He indeed must be the chosen one."

 

"We should better get started."

 

_Eyes - open_

 

 

 

‘What a strange dream,’ I thought to myself as I sat up, the lights flickering on to tell the doctors and nurses that I was awake.

 

It didn’t take long before a nurse came in a tray trolley in tow, I greeted her with a smile and she gave a bow with her head, “Good morning Felix,” she said to me in a monotonous tone.

 

She pressed the button next to my door as it closed, “Good morning,” I replied back to her, she pulled a chair over to my bed.

 

“How are you this morning?” she asked me and I smiled, while she pulled the tray trolley over to her, looking at what she needed to give me.

 

“I had a really strange dream,” I told her and she raised a brow, humming as she grabbed a needle out and a container full of a pinkish liquid.

“Really, and what kind of strange things happened in the dream?” She filled the needle slowly.

 

“Someone was calling me Yongbok.”

 

There was a pause in her actions and she looked at me with surprised eyes before continuing on with what she was doing.

 

“I was trapped in a glass cage, where there were two people standing in the distance.” The dream was starting to become fuzzy to me now as I tried to remember what else happened.

 

She held a needle up near my face to tell me she was going to inject me, my sleeve was rolled up as I continued to talk. “Then, a conversation about me, something to do with my name now and how I’m different, the chosen one,” I shrugged and she injected me with the needle, making me wince as I watched the pink liquid go into me.

 

My head spun, the “medication,” taking over my body, making me close my eyes.

 

_Misery and pain._

 

I was hit with an overwhelming sense of sadness, pain, and anger.

 

All sound drowning out, all but the sound of screams, voices, and cries filled my head, I felt like I was suffocating—what was this?

 

Never in my life had I experienced anything like it, this—pain, misery.

 

It was like I was drowning inside my own body and head.

 

I couldn’t breathe. My mind and train of thoughts taken over by the voices, the voices that were _calling for help, wanting help, needing help, screaming for mercy, begging for mercy._

 

_Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop._

 

**Make. It. STOP!**

A loud, distant boom seemed to rattle my whole body. Then, silence.

 

My eyes flew open and I inhaled deeply, finally feeling as if I could breathe. What was all that? It was scary and I never wanted to experience it again. Ever.

 

In a matter of seconds, my vision went from hazy, then to blurry on the edges, to perfectly sharp. That didn’t concern me; it was a common side effect of my injections. But as I looked around, I was more than concerned. I was scared—even more scared than before I opened my eyes.

 

There was no roof and no walls. I was standing outside in the midst of rubble and particles were floating in the air like ugly snowflakes. Everything was musty and smelled horrible. Light from small, smoldering fires danced in my eyes, illuminating the unfamiliar scene.

 

“Hello?” I called out.

 

I stood up and took a step forward on shaky legs, but stopped because I felt something squish and then crunch beneath my shoe. Right next to my shoe, I realized, was a body, and I’d just stepped on its hand.

 

The body was face-down and half-buried, with blood seeping out around it but I could clearly tell that it was wearing a lab coat. And the hair—the brunette head of short hair was familiar. I felt like I’d just seen it...

 

That’s when I pressed a hand over my mouth, clutching at my face and trying to suppress the scream that wanted to rip its way out of me. It was the nurse that injected me earlier. “Help! Somebody! Please!” I yelled, getting myself to form words. I kneeled next to her and put a hand on her back, but she wasn’t breathing. What I could see of her skin was almost gray. My lips trembled as I spoke. “M-miss? Nurse?” I shook her but she was eerily still. My eyes pricked with tears as they wandered back to the pool of blood.

 

Suddenly I recognized the bits of the fallen walls, what was left of the building. This was the lab that had always been pristinely clean and organized. And protected. Nothing like this was supposed to happen.

 

I trembled and shouted desperately: “Nurse? Doctor? Anyone, hello?”

 

The other white things scattered throughout the area were lab coats, too. So many bodies, none of them moving.

 

No, not bodies—people. People that I knew; the people who raised me. They were scientists, but they were also my caretakers. Even though I didn’t always remember their names, they were the closest thing I had to parents, to family.

 

They were dead now. The distant boom killed them. The sound that rattled me...that had felt like it was inside me. Some kind of explosion.

 

_Why was I still alive?_

 

My breathing got shallow as panic frothed in my chest. I looked aimlessly at the destruction around me before realizing something very disturbing: the chair that I’d been sitting in was perfectly fine, too.

 

When things explode, the force of it pushes things away and makes a ring around the source.

 

I could see a huge ring in the dirt on all sides of me.

 

I was in the middle of the destruction. It couldn’t be true, but at the same time it made sense.

 

**The source was me.**

I ran, I was scared—no, terrified—for my life.

 

_What would happen if they woke up and saw all the destruction I did?_

 

I didn’t know what to do besides run, run away from the chance of a punishment, run away from the life I was given, what I did was wrong, so wrong.

 

My eyesight becoming foggy every once and awhile, the effects of the injection still on me. People in full white clothes would blur past me, not sure who they were but they seemed to carry weapons on them.

 

There was no time for me to worry about them.

 

After I would run past them, I would hear loud grunts and the sound of someone hitting the ground.

 

I looked back just once, stopping for a second to look back at my once home.

 

The people from before were all on the ground, I felt my eyes widened, shaking.

 

_What happened?_

 

A clicking sound was heard and I saw a gun, I was told those were bad.

 

“Stay where you are, or I’ll fire,” the person told me.  I felt fear swell in me, my body told me that he wouldn’t hesitate to shoot me.

 

‘Don’t hurt me, don’t hurt me, please,’ I looked at him, feeling my body tremble. I looked at him before I noticed something floating in the background, I was confused and noticed it was a rock, and a pretty big one.

 

There was a sudden burning sensation in my eyes, I winced, looking back at the man who still had the gun held at my face.

 

The rock flew at his head from behind, his eyes rolling back as he was knocked out. He fell forward and on to the ground, the burning sensation in my eyes disappearing.

 

_What was going on? What did I do?_

 

Without thinking, I just started beginning to run again, fear still in my body and confusion swelling in my head.

 

I couldn’t think straight, my instincts taking over and my mind becoming a blur.

 

**Running, running, and running.**

 

That’s all I could do. My feet carried themselves; my body wasn’t thinking.

 

“Aah!”

 

Throughout the chaos, I heard a distinct scream filled with horror and desperation. My feet suddenly, but instinctively changed direction to where I heard the scream come from.

 

When I got there, the sight before me was disgusting.

 

People stood there carrying guns, and a man and a woman were lying on the ground face-flat, blood pooling out from underneath them. But what horrified me the most was the kid crying near them, a kid no older than me, a kid who strangely looked like someone I knew, someone I trusted, and, most importantly, someone I loved.

 

I wanted to take him out of that disturbing scene, I wanted to erase what he saw, I wanted to protect him.

 

And so I did, I took his hand and ran even faster.

 


End file.
